


Los deseos de las rosas

by sara_f_black



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/F, Post-Season/Series 03, Secret Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: —Tuve que tomarme mi tiempo para encontrarte. Había mucho trabajo y no dejaste rastro.En ese momento no le dio más detalles. Ahora, Julia se pregunta cuántos recursos de su equipo habrá utilizado para encontrarla.No olvida la primera vez. Ni ninguna de las posteriores.
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Los deseos de las rosas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nylie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie/gifts).



> Mi primer Carulia tenía que ser todo para ti, nylie. 
> 
> Se ubica después del final de la tercera temporada.

El comedor de la universidad que Julia suele frecuentar es amplio y limpio, pero no deja de transmitirle la sensación de ser demasiado oscuro, con las paredes de madera y el mobiliario también. Todo es demasiado solemne, con el gran candelabro de cristal sobre ellos. Lo esperable de un edificio donde se guardan tantas obras de arte. 

Su es este trabajo ahora. Cuidar, estudiar, clasificar obras de arte. No recuperarlas de sus ladrones. V.I.L.E al menos no ha intentado nada en aquel lugar ni cree que lo haga. La vida de acción y aventuras policiales quedaron atrás para ella. 

Ahora tiene que escuchar en el almuerzo el dilema de dos de sus compañeros porque no encuentran una de las carpetas en la que han estado trabajando. 

—¿No los vi discutiendo en la fotocopiadora? —pregunta tras un largo rato de escucharlos en su dilema—. ¿Están seguros de que no dejaron nada allí? 

Sus compañeros la miran fijamente, primero cree que van a burlarse pero después puede ver la comprensión en sus ojos. 

—¡Julia, cómo eres tan inteligente! —exclama uno con genuina sorpresa. 

El otro pone expresión de haber descubierto el agua caliente. 

—¡Deberías ser detective! —dice con tono halagador. 

No le llevó mucho tiempo descubrir que trabajar en un ambiente académico tampoco le garantiza compañeros brillantes. Pero son inofensivos y la mayor parte del tiempo puede trabajar con calma, así que no le molesta demasiado. 

Se levanta y recoge sus cosas para regresar a su estudio. Lleva el bolsito del almuerzo en una mano y su carpeta en el otro brazo, cuando tiene la sensación de ser observada. Le parece ver una sombra moverse entre las columnas del patio interno. 

No se gira a mirar al detalle. Solamente sonríe. 

Ha aprendido a leer las señales. Esa noche, tendrá compañía. 

*** 

No es la primera vez. Aún recuerda perfectamente aquella tarde de invierno en que Carmen reapareció en su vida, sin llevar su típico abrigo rojo, con una blusa azul con líneas rojas en las mangas, el cabello sujeto en una cola alta y anteojos oscuros. Suponía que estaba de incógnito, pero todo lo que pudo pensar era lo bien que se veía allí, en medio de la universidad, como una estudiante más. 

—Jules —había dicho por todo saludo. Sonreía. 

Ella también sonrió al verla. 

—No sabía si te vería de nuevo —le dijo cuando caminó a su lado a lo largo del camino de altos árboles que conectaba los edificios de la facultad y el museo. 

Carmen sonrió y se llevó una mano a la cara para acomodarse un mechón suelto detrás de la oreja. 

—Tuve que tomarme mi tiempo para encontrarte. Había mucho trabajo y no dejaste rastro. 

En ese momento no le dio más detalles. Ahora, Julia se pregunta cuántos recursos de su equipo habrá utilizado para encontrarla. 

No olvida la primera vez. Ni ninguna de las posteriores. 

*** 

Esa noche, cuando llega a su apartamento, reconoce el abrigo rojo que cuelga del perchero detrás de la puerta. Sonríe para sí misma mientras se desprende de sus cosas, y cuando llega a la habitación no le extraña lo más mínimo encontrar que está ocupada. 

Carmen la espera allí. Lleva puesto el enterizo azul que se pega a su cuerpo de forma perfecta y el cabello suelto enmarca su rostro, que la recibe con una sonrisa familiar que le sigue causando mariposas en el estómago. 

Hace un tiempo aceptó que Carmen baja sus defensas con ella y se siente halagada por eso. 

—No pareces sorprendida —le dice su novia, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza. 

Julia se acerca y extiende las manos hacia ella, entrelazando sus dedos. Es tan cálida al tacto que se siente tentada a cerrar los ojos, pero no es el momento. Sonríe eso sí, y acaricia el dorso de su mano con movimientos rítmicos de su pulgar. 

—Te sentí en la universidad —le confiesa—. Venía esperando que estuvieras aquí. 

Hace un tiempo que las formalidades no van con ellas tampoco. Carmen parece complacida y estrecha un poco más fuerte su mano. 

—Eres muy buena, agente Argent, Descubriendo a una agente entrenada por V.I.L.E. —Su tono no deja de tener un punto juguetón que ya le es familiar. — A.C.M.E perdió su mejor activo. 

Julia la calla con un beso de una forma tan natural que ya no tiene que pensar las cosas cuando suelta sus manos para tomarla por la cintura, ni le sorprende la caricia de Carmen en su rostro y sus hombros. 

*** 

No es capaz de decir cómo se veía Carmen la primera vez que se dio cuenta de que era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Seguramente llevaba su abrigo rojo y la había mirado por debajo del ala de su sombrero rojo con aquellos ojos inteligentes que guardaban muchos secretos y sabían más de lo que decían. No puede estar segura.

Porque la ha visto de otras formas también. Con aquel enterizo azul que llenaba todas sus fantasías, marcando cada curva de su cuerpo. Con un pantalón ajustado y una camiseta holgada, a veces oculta bajo su sudadera roja con capucha. Con el caballo trenzado, en un moño, suelto o en una cola alta. 

Sin embargo, sabe cómo le gusta verla más. Lo tuvo claro desde la primera vez que la vio así, durmiendo plácidamente junto a ella en su cama. Puede recorrer las facciones delicadas de su cara, la ceja derecha ligeramente partida, la expresión relajada, ajena a la preocupación y la alerta. Puede ver el brillo que saca del triángulo dorado en su cuello la luz de luna que se cuela por la ventana. 

Carmen confía en ella al punto de dormir con tranquilidad a su lado. Qué más puede pedir. 

*** 

—¿Tu equipo está cerca? 

Por lo general intenta no indagar demasiado sobre sus actividades. No quiere verse implicada o comprometida, ni quiere poner a Carmen en una posición donde deba mentirle, aunque siempre ha dicho que no lo hará. 

Es solo que espera que estén muy lejos para que no se vaya pronto con ellos. Momentos tan cotidianos como hacer juntas el desayuno son esos que quiere vivir mil veces, pero se le escurren entre los dedos porque cada vez que Carmen viene, está solo de paso. 

Su equipo siempre la espera en algún lugar. Siempre hay otra misión que completar. 

Julia confía en la capacidad de Carmen de escabullirse de sus perseguidores, tanto de A.C.M.E como de V.I.L.E, pero no deja de sentir el miedo de que un día alguno de los dos no la dejará regresar junto a ella. 

Carmen fríe el tocino junto a los huevos y niega. 

—Están investigando algo. Me contactarán cuando estén listos. 

Sabe que confía en ellos. Son su familia. Aquellos con los que pasa su día a día. Julia no puede competir con ellos. 

*** 

Sin embargo, la propuesta siempre llega. Pasan el día juntas, comen, ríen, hablan. Hacen el amor. En algún momento en que Julia se siente feliz y plena, cuando piensa que así deberían hacer las cosas siempre, siente la mano de Carmen asiendo con delicadeza la cadena que siempre cuelga de su cuello. 

—Ven conmigo —le pide cada vez—. Siempre habrá lugar en mi equipo para alguien como tú. 

No sabe si es cierto, pero no cree que su lugar sea dentro de un equipo de ladrones de antigüedades que pelean contra una organización villana ultrasecreta. Le gustaba la emoción de la caza, el reto intelectual de la investigación, pero no cree poder dedicarse como Carmen a su actividad con pasión. 

Tendría miedo todo el tiempo, de que algo salga mal. De perderla. 

—Sabes que no tengo madera de delincuente —le recuerda con suavidad, de forma que no se lo pueda tomar como un insulto. 

A veces es difícil resistirse cuando siente la presión de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, el agarre firme de sus manos. 

—Te protegería, Jules. Estarías bien, lo prometo. 

Sabe que es cierto. No lo duda ni un poco, pero lo mismo la frena. Carmen no puede estar pendiente de ella, ni su equipo tampoco. Deben estar cien por ciento concentrados en sus misiones, o pueden fallar. 

—Lo sé —replica con certeza y la besa. 

No van a discutir eso de nuevo. 

*** 

Su resolución de no discutir siempre se ve rota cuando se acerca el momento en que Carmen va a irse. No puede evitar ese momento en que se tira a su cuello y la abraza fuerte, consciente de que tal vez no la vuelva a ver. Hay una posibilidad de que no regrese. No porque no quiera, sino porque no pueda. 

—Déjame limpiar tu nombre —le pide, el deseo ferviente en su pecho de hacer que todos vean que Carmen no es una mala persona. 

Tiene sus razones. No hace daño a nadie. Al contrario. 

Julia quisiera contarlo todo a los cuatro vientos, ir a A.C.M.E y lograr, esta vez al fin, que le crean. Pero sabe que es imposible. Es consciente de ello incluso antes de que Carmen responda. 

—Sabes que no puedo. Alguien tiene que hacer mi trabajo —replica y Julia sabe que eso no lo puede discutir. 

La va a extrañar cada día, mientras tanto. 

*** 

Carmen no siempre se despide cuando se va. Le avisa que no estará a su regreso, o le pone un mensaje cuando va a desaparecer. A veces la fecha y hora de su marcha está programada, a veces no. 

Es un capricho de V.I.L.E o de A.C.M.E. Un nuevo objeto que proteger, una nueva obra que recuperar. Siempre hay algún lugar en el mundo donde deba estar Carmen Sandiego. 

Por eso Julia disfruta cada momento junto a ella, porque son momentos robados en el tiempo. Sin embargo, cada vez que Carmen se marcha, Julia encuentra al final del día en su casa un ramo de rosas rojas para ella. 

Siempre las abraza contra su pecho y aspira su olor. 

“Para Jules, para que no me olvides” dice la tarjeta. 

Le gusta pensar que cada una de esas rosas es el deseo de Carmen de no tener que irse, y poder quedarse a su lado. 

*** 

A veces la gente de su oficina pregunta, cuando ven en su escritorio rosas rojas, pues siempre se lleva una parte del ramo para su espacio laboral. 

¿Hay un novio? ¿Novia? ¿Alguien en su vida? 

—Seguro es alguien que dejó en su trabajo anterior —dice su compañero que alardea de más brillante—. ¡Algún compañero con quien se enamoró! ¿A que yo también sirvo para detective? 

Julia solo sonríe, sin dar mayores detalles. En efecto, se trata de alguien de su trabajo anterior, pero no de un compañero. 

Se trata de alguien mucho mejor.


End file.
